


Quitting Halfway (Is Not An Option)

by InfernalFox



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dehumanization, Gen, Level 6 Shift project, My First Work in This Fandom, calling clones “it” because you’re trying to distance yourself from mass killing, just another day in the murder project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalFox/pseuds/InfernalFox
Summary: Just another day in the level 6 shift project.
Kudos: 26





	Quitting Halfway (Is Not An Option)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work in this fandom, so im a little bit nervous hahaha. This idea was born of the thought of “Well Accelerator probably tried to distance himself from the fights at one point”. Hence the “it” thing. Im not going to lie, part of me didn’t want to post it but I realized there isn’t that much content in this fandom so it isn’t like many people can complain haha.

“‘The experiment has not concluded,’ states MISAKA.”

The doll was in a pitiful state, from what Accelerator could see. It could barely talk. Accelerator had broken multiple bones in its body, including its legs. It would be unable to stand up even if it tried. It would probably be unable to walk properly for the rest of its life, even if it got medical help.

Which it wouldn’t. It needed to die after all. The experiment had to go on. He needed to kill it in order to get out of this room he’d been locked in. He knew this.

He  _ knew _ this.

Still, he made no move to finish the clone off. He wanted to drag it out, he told himself. See if he could get any reaction out of the doll, any emotion.

He would get none. He knew this. This wasn’t the first time he tried to get the clones to prove him wrong about their purpose. Their sentience. It would not be the last time he tried either. But there was no harm in trying, and combat data was combat data.

He lazily flicked a finger, watching as the fingers in the clone’s hands twisted in impossible shapes, keeping it from grasping the gun it had been trying to aim at his head. So many battles, so many attempts at trying to find a flaw in his Reflection, and yet it still hadn’t realized that there were none. Useless, useless,  _ useless _ .

“Oi.” He looked at the clone, who had not let out a single cry of pain beyond a small repressed whimper at the twisting of its fingers. “Why should I have to waste my energy killing all of you? It seems like a waste of resources cloning someone only to kill them off.”

“‘To complete the experiment within the accepted parameters, 20,000 MISAKA clones must perish at the hands of Accelerator in order for level 6 to be achieved,’ says MISAKA to remind you.”

He grit his teeth in faintly concealed irritation. He knew that.  _ He knew that _ . He turned around, walking to leave. He was done here. 

“Whatever,” he said. “You aren’t worth the effort. I’ll kill you later, if it makes you so antsy. But I'm done here.”

It didn’t seem to like that.

“‘The experiment has not concluded,’ states MISAKA, attempting to get up to finish the experiment.”

Like a broken record, he swore. Thanks to the way it was programmed like a computer, once you spent enough time with the clones you eventually ran into a wall it’s programming could not fix. It learned, yes, but under that there were flaws that showed it was nothing more than a fancy wind-up doll.

He ignored it, of course. Let the scientists complain and whine; he’s done here.

“‘The experiment has not concluded, target is still operational,’ states MISAKA, attempting to retrieve the weapon.”

He’s done. He’s done.  _ He’s so done _ . Over two thousand clones dead and no change to his abilities to prove it even happened. Just some mild inklings of discomfort at night due to senseless worries about a doll’s sentience, and some new creative ways to kill someone. Not even the slightest change to show for it.

He’s so done, he’s so done,  _ he’s so done with her _ -

A shot rang out. He was so deep inside his own thoughts he didn’t notice her retrieving the gun with the leftover hand and attempting once again to shoot him. Of course, he had subconsciously reflected it. The bullet had bounced off and hit her in the head, killing the MISAKA clone instantly.

For a single second, his mind was blank. For a single second, he stared at the body, deja vu clouding his mind as he was reminded of his very first fight in this experiment. For a single second, he was frozen, unmoving.

“‘Target eliminated,’ states MISAKA, signalling to Accelerator the end of today’s experiment,” a new clone stated from the door of the lab.

Accelerator broke out of his thoughts, turned around and left, leaving the other clone to clean up the mess. If the clone felt anything at having to clean up the mess that Accelerator had made, it didn’t show it. It showed no emotion at being shown a glimpse of its somber future.

Whatever. He was done here.

**Author's Note:**

> That “she” slip up was 100% intentional :). I hope someone enjoyed this short little oneshot, it was interesting to write as a warmup. Hopefully if my writer’s block doesn’t interfere I can write more Accelerator stuff that is more accurate to canon lol. Reviews are appreciated! Also thanks to my lovely beta for betaing this!


End file.
